


Hey, Jude

by belovedstill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: Cas has been living a perfectly content life, studying the course he likes and being friends with the boy he loves... Ofcourseit can't continue to be so easy. Enter Jude, ashethat Dean justcan't shut upabout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yet another old drabble originally posted on [my tumblr](http://casinthongs.tumblr.com/).

Castiel has had enough.

It’s been two weeks of Dean constantly messaging him about his new girlfriend. Jude. Jude did this, Jude did that… He’s going crazy with his phone beeping with every text.

He hasn’t even seen her yet. It’s good, though, he sure doesn’t want to meet the person his crush (of five terribly long years) is dating.

His hell had begun roughly at the same time he and Dean started their last year at college. One day Dean simply found him in a corridor and informed him with a grin that, “Sam brought Jude home and she’s living with us now. Such a nice girl. He hopes to get her heart, but we both know she already loves me more.”

That’s typical Dean, so Castiel didn’t think much of it at the time. The older Winchester had always liked bragging, especially when joking about his brother.

Cas had no idea who the girl was, either, but whenever Dean wouldn’t explain something, it meant it was nothing important. He never asked, then.

Three nights have passed since the news, and he knows everything starts going south when he reads Dean’s newest text.

“ _I was right,_ ” the message says, “ _Jude just came to me and hopped right into my bed._ ”

Castiel clenches his fingers around his phone and closes his eyes. Breathe in, breathe out. He has to focus on the material he’s revising. Breathe in—

The phone vibrates in his hand, and with a heavy heart, he looks at the screen.

“ _Dude. I’ve never thought I’d say that, but she’s cute when she’s asleep._ ”

The phone hits the floor before Cas realises he’s thrown it.

After that, the Novak tries to avoid running into Dean. It’s easy since they study different courses.

Messages, though—they just keep on coming.

“ _Jude definitely prefers my kind of food over Sam’s. So good to see a girl with such an appetite!_ ”

“ _I’m exhausted, man, but Jude came over and looked at me with those eyes of hers… All because she wants me to rub her just the way she likes. What can I say, girl has her needs,_ ” followed by, “ _She’s asleep in my arms. And now I can’t move. Sam would piss himself if it happened to him._ ”

“ _Jude just woke me up by licking my face. I have to say I’ve always thought it was disgusting but—it’s actually kinda nice?_ ”

The message that crosses the line comes to him during a particularly boring history lecture. Half of the students are dozing off in their seats already, so to avoid joining them, Cas pulls out his phone and reads the text.

“ _Just collared my girl up. I have a feeling it won’t do much since we both know who’s really in charge here ;)_ ”

Something in his stomach churns. Without thinking much, Castiel packs his things and leaves the room.

His cell phone stays silent for the next three days, turned off. Nobody but Dean ever calls him, anyway.

On the fourth day, there’s a knock to the door of his dorm room. It’s Saturday afternoon and Castiel has been planning on wallowing in self-pity now that his roommate is finally away. He still can do just that, he thinks, pulling a pillow over his head. If he stays silent, the person bothering him will go away.

How wrong he is.

“Cas, come on,” he hears Dean’s voice in the room, and a second later his pillow is ripped out of his hands. He heaves a sigh and sits on the bed, not looking at his friend when he continues, “I’ve been calling you for days, why didn’t you answer?”

Castiel shrugs his shoulder, eyes fixed on his hands that clench nervously in his lap. “The battery’s dead.”

“The battery’s dead,” Dean echoes, frowning at him. “Well, you don’t need your phone to talk to me right now. We’re going on a walk,” he says simply, tilting his head towards the half open door. “You, me and Jude. Come on.”

Cas’s head jerks up. “She's—she’s here?” His heart stutters and there’s the weird churning in his stomach again, as though somebody has pushed a cold—or hot, he’s not sure—blade right into it.

“Damn straight she is,” Dean says, grinning. He turns around and walks towards the door. “She’s just in the corridor. Wait till you see her!”

“No!” Castiel has never moved faster in his life. Before Dean puts his hand on the doorknob, the Novak has the door slam closed. Panic rushes in his veins, sending electricity through his whole body.

If she’s there, Cas is lost.

Dean’s frown deepens when he tries to open the door, only to have his friend’s hand grab onto his fingers.

“Please, don’t make me meet her,” Cas gasps, rushing the words out before _Jude_ notices that something’s not right and tries to follow her partner into his room. “Please, don’t, not yet, I’m not ready, I don’t want to—”

“But… Cas, what—?”

“I like you, I don’t want to see you with her, not yet, I can’t do this yet.”

Only when the room gets quiet does he realise what he’s just admitted.

Dean’s looking at him, eyes wide open and lips parted. “You like me?” The way he says it, there’s no question he understands the meaning behind his friend’s outburst.

This is it, Castiel thinks, biting his lip as he stares down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. This is the moment Dean leaves and never gets back. He’ll probably delete Cas’s number and never, ever talk to him again. That was never supposed to happen—

It’s not what happens. Instead of shouting, doors slamming, or anything else, there is a gentle hand on his shoulder holding him close, and then warmth, so much warmth, and—oh…

Warm lips press against his own, foreheads touch, Dean’s fingers brush against his chin and rest on the side of his neck, caressing the skin there. It takes the whole of five seconds before Castiel’s brain catches on what’s happening, but when it does, he clutches to Dean’s jacket, pulling him close, close, _closer_.

Something scratches against the door, and when they pull apart, aching for breath, they both hear a low whine.

This time, when Dean reaches to the handle and pulls the door open, Castiel’s mind is too fogged with _I’ve just been kissed by Dean_ to stop the other boy.

The moment the door crack open, a ball of cream fur falls inside, jumping around on four legs, only to stop at Dean’s feet and let out a happy bark.

“Cas,” Dean says, his voice lightened by a chuckle at the puppy’s wagging tail, “meet Jude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Jude, you made it bad for a moment, but you took this sad song and made it better.


End file.
